1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting or fastening devices, and particularly to a connecting apparatus that permits an object, such as a radio paging receiver or the like, to be removably fastened to a belt mountable holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of connecting apparatuses have heretofore been provided which include male and female members engageable with each other. One such connecting apparatus for mounting an object on a belt is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,335, and includes a male member with a peculiarly shaped button which mates with a like-shaped opening which leads into a receptacle in a female member, the button then being rotatable to a locked configuration prevent removal from the receptacle. In this prior arrangement the button is "plugged" axially into the opening, much like a key is inserted in a keyhole, so that it is insertable in and removable from the receptacle in only one orientation. Once inserted, if it is rotated to any other orientation it will be locked in place, preventing removal.
Other types of connecting apparatuses have used similar arrangements wherein the receptacle is top-loading so that the button can be slid into the receptacle through its open end rather than being plugged axially thereinto. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,589. But in these apparatuses also, the male member or button can be inserted into and removed from the receptacle in only one orientation of the male member, and in all other orientations will be locked in place in the receptacle.
In many applications the requirement that the male member be disposed in a single predetermined orientation in order to permit its engagement with the female member is a considerable inconvenience.